specopsholofandomcom-20200213-history
Zarthra Nagatee-Zoid
"Yke hyon fhars oblivyn cnous ovlivyn" - Zarthra Zoid Zarthra Crix Nagatee-Zoid was born to the Nagatee Royal Family on the planet Coruscant; son to Princess Cassa Nagatee. He is half Coruscanti and half Corellian. As all blood members of the Nagatee Royal Family, Zarthra bears the family genetic trait once created in a lab by one of his ancestors, to recognise all family members no matter where in the galaxy they might be: dark hair with purple highlights. His skin is very pale, his eyes are brilliant and has always been fiercely independent. Zarthra speaks mainly Galactic Basic however is fluent in Old Corellian. BiographyEdit "We're gonna kill each other" - Drael Traner "Isn't that what cousins are for?" - Zarthra Zoid Zarthra Nagatee-Zoid was born to theRoyal Nagatee Family on the planet of Coruscant and is the biological son of Cassa Nagatee. After being born to Cassa, Cassa became terminally ill and in an effort to save young Zarthra’s life he was put up for adoption at one of the welfare centers on Coruscant. Zarthra is half Coruscanti in race but fully Corellian in heiritage. In the welfare center Zarthra was adopted by a young couple from Corellia, Clayton and Kenya Zoid. From there on he grew up in and around Coronet and as such had a fascination with the ships in the blusterous Coronet Starport. In Coronet Zarthra met a humble shipmaker by the name of Darryl Embrey who took Zarthra on as his apprentice. With Darryl’s guidance Zarthra became skilled in craftsmanship and left home in a hurry and possibly prematurely with his newly constructed H-type Yacht. Zarthra joined NeuroSavv Technologies under the supervision of Aeternal Conclave and Finster Suave and soon excelled through the New Republics Academy. Growing boredd with transport Zarthra soon left NeuroSaav where he had a short standing with Endeavor Trading before quickly moving along from there too. Zarthra began to seek new opportunities as a rookie trader and came across Galindas Exports. The famous weapons faction was suffering from lack members so Zarthra quickly found his niche with Asaryakatr as he brought new members to fill the ranks of GalEx. With the demise of Galindas Exports through Ourtai Ol`inesh, Zarthra found himself on the search yet again for some place to call home. Having grown large enough Zarthra founded himself a medical faction by the name of Corellian Industries. With little land to himself Zarthra sought out to find some and thus his path met with Kuro Neko’s and theSkeebo system ofShadola opened its doors to Zarthra on the planet of Skeebo III. However with dwindling resources Zarthra found his way to the Keer Nation and became friends with Trace Magnus for the first time. For a time Zarthra would lead both the Corellian Industries medical supplier and the Keer Union security division. This would also be Zarthra’s first meeting with his lost blood cousin Drael Jay'la Rak Sha Nagatee-Traner. Not long after the beginning development of Corellian Industries through the aid of Keer Nation, Drael left Keer and issued a friendly warning to Zarthra about his presence within the Nation. Soon after the issued warning tensions began to rise between Trace and Zarthra and Corellian Industries and Keer Nation separated. Some months later Keer Nation fell to a sleeper agent of Black Sun. Following the demise of Keer, Corellian Industries would undergo an attack from Teniel Djo resulting in Zarthra’s decision to sell the name to the open market and revert to his own private enterprize. Zarthra’s personal pilots and trusted friends who remained with him were Legend Myre, Lan Java, Shilkor Starblade, and Malando Virai. Continuing the pursuit for a purpose Zarthra decided to open a savings account withInterGalactic Bank. After several conversations with the bank’s leader and part owner Evan Crawford, Zarthra enrolled as an account manager with surprisingly easy access to the funds of Galactic Citizens all around. With Evan’s desires to step down, Evan quickly began training Zarthra for the position as Chief Executive Officer of InterGalactic Bank. However by an executive decision by the full owner Tovakinpi Toshikhan the leadership of the bank would be under Patrick Martins authority. Within a week of Martin's control of IGB the faction was victim to a second Eidola attach by a Jawa of the name Zuw Zuw. Patrick himself covered the loss of inventory from his personal assets and by his own choosing resigned from the position as CEO. Tovakinpi and Evan decided to replace Patrick with Zarthra. Zarthra remained CEO of IGB for well over a year and eventually obtained part ownership of the bank himself before the hardships of the bank would force it to revert into less formal operations. After Zarthra was no longer needed by InterGalactic Bank he began to seek out new endeavors which soon led him back to his cousin Drael Traner, where they began to seek out opportunities with Zarthra's longtime friend Solarious Masha. Zarthra was for a very brief period of time a member of High Council of Infinite Empire as the Minister of Engineering before swiftly leaving to puruse more promising endeavors. Shortly after leaving the doomed empire Zarthra set out for Naboo where he would for the first time meet one of his oldest friends, Tar Alaks face to face. After the meeting took place in Naboo aboard a Nebulon-B Frigate Zarthra set out to return to his friends in Skeebo, and begin a new life with the Nagatee Family. After a deal of time as the owner of Nagatee Inc. Zarthra decided that he was no longer able to provide the active assitance and monitoring the ownership of a company should, so Zarthra retired from the Nagrathea Council and transferred ownership of the company to his cousin Drael. Zarthra now sat for quite awhile as a prominent member of Alissma alongside Kuro Neko retired from the Nagatee Kingdom but yet remaining one of the few remaining Nagatee true in blood. Eventually the time came where Alissma would seek a military branch of their own. So Kuro asked that Zarthra would lead the forces of Alissma in defense of the Shadola Sector. The Armed Forces of Alissma was created and Zarthra took his requested place as Fleet Admiral. This was short lived when the confinements of military protocol and procedure would lead Zarthra becoming board along with many of the senior operatives of the AFA. Zarthra and a group of followers decided to defect from their positions in the Armed Forces of Alissma and create the The Mandroxan Cartel. The Mandroxan Cartel became a group of smugglers, mercenaries, and specialists who would take on any and every job as long as it paid. Zarthra as Lord Commander, still closely bonded with Kuro would make the Cartel the self-appointed Enforcers of Alissma and the Cartel would go where the Armed Forces of Alissma was never able to go before. ___________________________________________________________________________ Upon the opening of Nagatee Inc. factories. The large investor and stockholder Zarthra Zoid was touring the internal workings of his company where at one point an unsafe condition lead to the malfunction of a nearby welding arm which crushed Zarthra's leg which would leave him requiring a cane to walk from that moment forth. Personal FleetEdit Over the years Zarthra has accumulated a massive fleet said to dwarf roughly 90% of the independent fleets in the galaxy according to friend and Tresario Star Kingdom expert Filithel Arborin. *'Flagship: ZZ Liberty'. The ZZ Liberty, a Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser, was a state of the art warship in its day. Used by many military forces for over 50 years, this ship can still compete against all but the largest modern warships. The ship's docking bay is large enough to hold support vessels and fighters. The vessel also holds personal quarters for the ship's large crew and a secluded stateroom for Zarthra near the bridge. ZZ Dynasty. The ZZ Dynasty is of course the classic Pursuer Enforcement Ship. The had undoubtable remained in Zarthra's inventory longer than any other and came to him in the turmoil of his friend Kli Raan. Through holding onto the ship Zarthra still holds onto hope that perhaps one day his friend will return to him and he may return the assets Zarthra has kept safely in his possession. Category:Biography Category:The Derra Virus